mes de terror¡¡¡¡ES UNA TORTURA! capitulo 2
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: es el capitulo dos de mi fanfic, solo que no descubri como seguir publicando capitulos jajajajaja. Aqui el capitulo 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capiulo 2-"Miyuni. , El conde, la Chibi-vampire y...¿un payaso?"**_

El cielo nublado, completamente oscuro, la neblina cubria las calles de todo el lugar, ni un alma se presenciaba en las calles a esa hora. Tres siluetas de diferentes tamaños se presenciaban solamente, caminaban tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupacion, una era de tamaño medio, la otra un poco mas grande y habia una mas pequeña.

-¿ya llegamos?-pregunto la mas pequeña, la cual estaba hagarrada de cada mano.

-no, aun falta Satomi-dijo un joven, segun su voz, estaba calmado y tranquilo.

-chicos, esten atentos que dijeron que nos escoltarian-dijo la mayor.

-si madre-respondieron al unisono los dos. Siguieron caminando asta estar frente a una gran, pero GRAN casona de estilo antiguo totalmente negra con algunas orillas en violeta. Cuando dieron un paso...una persona aparecio en la entrada, estaba encapuchada por lo cual no se le notaba su rostro, estaba encorbado y parecia que tenia una joroba.

-ustedes deven ser la familia Jelckin-Smiler, un placer, mi nombre es Quasimodo, sere su escolta, por favor, seguidme-dijo asiendoce hacia un lado para darles paso, el hombre caminaba rengo, pero ellos no dijeron nada, solo lo siguieron. La casona era increiblemente grande, por dentro, todo estaba oscuro, pero aun asi se podia ver algo, las estatuas en forma de gargolas en cada esquina, los mastiles tallados con formas, los candelabros colgados en el techo, y en cada rincon habia una que otra telaraña, el suelo era cubierto por una gran alfombra roja, y las ventanas eran cubiertas por gruesas cortinas negras.

-que lindo-exclamo la menor, Quasimodo los guio por todo el lugar, asta llegar frente a una puerta de marmol bien hecha. Las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par, dando la vision de un lugar bastante elegante, pinturas antiguas, estatuas, y un escritorio negro bastante amplio, frente a ellos, se encontraba un hombre de aspecto joven, cabello negro y bien peinado, ojos rojos con deje de sensualidad, piel blanca y diente deslumbrantes, vestia una camisa blanca y un pantalon negro ajustado que le hacia juego con la larga gabardina negra que tenia puesto.

-Oh!, la familia Jelckin-Smiler, que placer verlos.-dijo parandoce de su lugar, hacercandoce a los invitados.-gusto verte Jckson-dijo dando una reverencia y fijaba sus ojo carmin en el joven.

-hola Conde, salude a Draculaura de mi parte-dijo, Jackson tenia el cabello mas largo que ante y lo recogia en una coleta baja, ya no usaba anteojos de marco grueso sino los de cristal, y su ropa ahora era de mas facha, una camisa naranja con los primeros botones abiertos, un pantalon negro no tan ajustado, es como si Holt y Jackson se huieran fucionado.

-¿Pero a quien tenemos aqui?-pregunto mirando para abajo, Satomi lo miro con sus ojos negros algo seria y con intriga y el Conde sonrio mostrando sus colmillos, sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

-tiene diente como yo-dijo mientras lo sujetaba de su rostro, acto que el Conde no esperaba, y le abrio la boca mirando fascinada los colmillos que tenia-¡sugoi, son grandes!-a los presentes se les caia una gota por la sien, ya que el Conde tenia dificultad para safarce del hagarre de la pequeña.-gomen ne.-y lo solto.

-vaya, heredo la fuerza de su padre-dijo frotandoce las mejillas,-¡oh, Haiden Smiler, querida, que gusto verte...!-dijo mientras trataba de darle un abrazo, pero no llego muy lejos ya que fue a parar de cara al piso.

-¡TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO MALDITO MOSQUITO!-grito una pequeña, la cual estaba parada en la espalda del Conde con uno de sus pies en la cabeza de este.-Dijiste que me llevarias a dar un paseo-dijo. Su cabello es largo y sedoso color negro azabache el cual le llega a los tobillos y un corte desprolijo el cual estaba recogido en una coleta alta, con un flequillo del lado derecho cubriendole casi por completo su lado del rostro, cortado iregularmente en muchas capas, algo desprolijo y elegante una rara combinacion; tiene ojos grandes y fieros, el derech azul cristalizado y el izquierdo rojo vivo; piel tan blanca como la porcelana y de estatura baja, parecia una muñeca antigua. Su vestimenta la dejaba como tal, un sueter gris con cuello, un pantalon pollera negro asta las rodillas y unas botas blancas.

-ashafajeridfme inert afafddjssss-desia el Conde.

-ubs-la pequeña le quito el piel de la cabea y el conde pudo respirar mejor.

-AF...AF...les presento a mi hija...Ryuuno Totamashi-dijo el Conde respirando normalmente,

-no deseada, le falto-dijo cruzandoce de brazos y con mirada fija a donde estaba Satomi-¿y tu que me ves?-le pregunto agresivamente con el seño fruncido.

-lo paresida a una muñeca que te ves-dijo sonriendo con gracia, sacandole una vena a Ryuuno, la cual casi saltaba a la yugular de Satomi si no fuera porque su pade la detuvo.

-¡Sueltame, le sacare toda la sangre y se la dare a Kari y Shinji para que se intoxiquen!-Grito pataleando para que la suelten.

-T-tiene 5 y medio, cumplira dentro de unos meses-dijo con dificultad-iran a la misma clase...-para cuando dijo la noticia, Ryuuno ya se habia calmado y estaba en el suelo tranquilamente mirando a los presentes.

-...ya se quien eres, eres el compañero de Draculaura ¿verdad?-pregunto a Jackson mirandolo de ariba a abajo.

-etto...hi, soy yo.

-y ¿ustedes?-pregunto a las otras dos.

-Mucho gusto Ryuu-Chan, soy Haiden Smiler, la madre de Jackson y Satomi, ¿saves? te pareses a tu madre- dijo sonriendo amablemente, el sonrrojo de Ryuu duro lo que un parpadeo, a que aquella mujer le menciono a su madre, disiendo que la conocia, una melancolia la envargo al igual que la tristeza la cual disimulo bastante bien.-Tu madre y yo fuimos amigas, aun recuerdo a Elizabeth, eres un calco de ella.-la mujer era bellisima, su cabello era largo y rojo ondulado, su piel era blanca y suabe y sus ojos verdes iguales al cristal del agua.

-...-Ryuu se le quedo mirando sin deir nada mirando el cuello de la mujer y el Conde trago grueso al aserle recordar a su madre.

-"_lo que me espera"_-penso, y ni vasta desir que casi se pone a rezar si no fuera porque no es humano.

-...¿y tu? no me veas con esa cara-dijo frunciendo el seño y apartando la vista, sin duda ese "niño" no le agradaba, Satomi solo se dejor ver mejor, su cabello negro y largo estaba atado en un coleta alta, laa cual salia por el orifisio de su gorra con visera, su piel blanca casi igual a la de Ryuuno, sus ojos eran negros casi frios y sus colmillos se notaban con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestia con una sudadera gris con capucha y un pantalon largo color negro.

-Es la unica que tengo-respondio con un tono de burla-Me llamo Satomi, y dejame desirte que es un no muy placer conoerte-, Ryuuno fruncio el ceño y se acerco a Satomi a una velocidad increible, mientras la tomaba de la solapa y la asercaba a su rostro.

-no tientes a la suerte-dijo volviendo sus ojos rojos, cosa que a Satomi no le inmuto.

-¿te enojaste?-pregunto con gracia, sin duda, depende de la respuesta que de...Satomi sabra como manipular y divertirce.

-ya quisieras...

-bueno, bueno...sera mejor que le enceñes su habitacion a Satomi ¿No Ryuuno?-dijo su padre-ya que compartiran habitacion.

-tsk, como sea-Ryuu la solto y cruzada de brazos comenzo a caminar, mientras Satomi se despedia de su familia.

-deseenme suerte-dijo abrazando a ambos.

-suerte, y no mates a nadie ¿eh?-dijo su hermano mientras la despeinaba y sonrei con gracia.

-no prometo nada.

-ten cuidado Satomi, no te metas en problemas-le aconsejo su madre mientras le besaba la frente-un beso en la frente es una marca de proteccion y de suerte.-dijo sonriendo.

-claro!-tomo sus cosas y comenzo a seguir a Ryuuno-¡espera...no quiero correr!-dijo tirando sus brazos a lo lados peresosamente y ponia cara de aburimiento.

-hmp-contesto, y sonriendo de lado, aumento la velocidad para dejar atras a Satomi, quien se impresiono pero luego sonrio.

-juguemos entonces-dijo, puso su bolso en su hombro y se preparo para la carrera-a la una...y a las dos...y...a correr-y comenso a correr a la misma velocidad y le seguia por los talones.

-¡deja de seguirme!-contesto anojada_-"pense que lo perdi de vista"-_penso iritada y se detubo de golpe, probocando de Satomi siguiera de largo, para luego frenar-hmp, idiota-susurro.

-¿PERO QUE TE SUCEDE?-pregunto una niña muy enojda, la cual estaba debajo de Satomi, ya que al tratar de parar...tropeso y cayo arriba de la niña la cual estaba enojada.

-lo lamento, lo lamento-se diculpaba mientras se lebantaba y la ayudaba a lebantarce...pero no espero que la mano que agarro, fuera de un...-¡WUAAA...UN PAYASO!-grito mientras se alejaba y limpiaba exageradamente la mano y la niña reia.

-jajajajaja-la niña era delgada y algo bajita. Tiene el pelo rojo muy vivo atado en dos coletas que le llegan hasta los hombros, piel bastante palida y ojos grandes de un amarillo-verdoso brillante. Vestia un uniforme escolar, un chaleco granate oscuro con mangas y una blusa por debajo, falda escocesa negra y roja, medias negras y mocasines del mismo color.-te lo mereces.

-¿que sucede, Akako Ito?-pregunto Ryuuno eriamente asercandoce a las presentes, viendo como Akako se reia y Satomi lloraba con exageracion mientras se agararba la mano con la que toco el payaso.

-oh! _Vonyorgno_ Condesa-dijo dando una reverencia y hablaba con burla- que milagro que bino por haca, ¿no desea una tazita de cafe? jajaja-pregunto abrazando su payaso, uno de sonrisa como el gato de Alisia, y su traje era multicolor con lunares y estrellas y sus ojos eran amarillos.

-¿que haces aqui?-pregunto seriamente. Akako dejo de reir y tambien se puso seria.

-paseaba-

-no te creo...¡DEJA DE LLORAR!-dijo y al rato, Satomi dejo de llorar.-como desesperas.-dijo frotandoce la sien.

-tu te enojas facilmente-dijo Satomi mirando a la pelirroja-que lindo cabello...mi madre lo tiene igual-dijo sonriendo. Akako se sorprendio un poco, ya que casi nadie le habla, casi siempre...por no desir siempre, apenas se les asercaba los demas salian corriendo, y nunca se fijaban en ella.

-etto...grasias, Akako Ito...7 años, -dijo sonrojada y cubriendoce con su payaso-una pregunta-dijo viendola-¿eres un chico?-pregunto viendola detenidamente.

-Mmm-Satomi parpadeo varias veses para luego sonreir- una chica-dijo rascandoce la cabeza-casi siempre me confunden jajajajaja.- Ryuuno se sorprendio al escuchar eso, pero luego recobro la compostura...

-ehem, te llevare a tu habitacion Satomi-dijo Ryuuno para luego meterla, literalmente, de un tiron a la habitacion, extrellandola contra la pared.

-¡ESO DOLIO!-grito haciendo un puchero-¡que linda!-dijo mirando la habitacion. Mientras afuera, las chicas estaban hablando.

-Akako Ito, hija de Jason...deverias estar en tu habitacion-dijo mirandola.

-escucha, que seas la hija del director no te da derecho a decirme que hacer-dijo mirandola seriamente-ademas...me cambiaron de habitacion-dijo con fastidio mostrando su maleta.-y por desgracia es la tuya.

-oh no-dijo poniendo cara de espanto.

-oh si-dijo mostrando su payaso.-bamos a conoser a la nueva integrante Honey-le dijo a su payaso, el cual se rio, era una risa siniestra y espelusnante que le iso sonreir a Akako.

-¿por que a mi?-se pregunto llendo atras de la pelirroja.

_**Parejas y monstruos elejidos.**_

_**Akako Ito, :**__**hija de Jason de viernes 13 y pareja de Negumo/Burn**_

_**Ryuuno Totamashi:**__** hija de Dracula y pareja de atsuishi shingeto /heat**_

_**Moon Kruger:**__** hija de Freddy Kruger y pareja de Suzuno/ Gzelle**_

_**Yamiko Deamon:**__** hija de una mujer tigre la cual me tiene que dar el nombre y pareja de Kido**_

_**Alice Skellington: **__**hija de Jack Skellington y pareja de Atsuya-el cual eta vivo-**_

_**Alessandra Myers: **__**hija de Michael Myers y pareja de Hiroto Kiyama**_

_**Isabella Bianchi:**__** hija de señoy hombre lobo de las cavernas en la antartida cuyo nombre aun es desconosido por el hombre. Alias hombre lobo de pelaje blanco y pareja de Kazemaru.**_

_**Sayuri Tanada:**__** hija de La momia y pareja de Midorikawa**_

Sigan participando...que faltan mas parejas aun. JAJAJAJAJA


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 1-"uno para todos y todos para uno!"**_

El mes de Octubre, el mes de los muertos, la barrera de la vida y la muerte, el mes en que la marrera que divide los mundos se devilita. Ese mes, los monstruos de todas partes del mundo, salen para ser festejados, todos los mortales festejan su existencia. Pero algunos años...los monstruos salen solo para aparearce con los humanos, cuando un monstruo del sexo masculino tiene relaciones con una humana, esta save las consecuencias y save que clase de monstruo es.

Al dejasla embarazada, solo pueden visitar a sus hijos el mes de octubre, y sus hijos heredan los mismos genes, es decir...sus abilidades pero con aspecto humano. En el caso de las mujeres monstruos, ellas pueden saca a su hijo de ellas y dejarlo con su padre asta que "_nasca"_ y cresca como todo un humano _normal_.

Pero...esta historia comensara en la segundaria Raimon, no en el campo, no en las aulas, sino que en la ofisina del director. En la oficina, se encontraba el director mirando a los integrantes del equipo Rimon frente a el, tratando de consolar al capitan.

-¡waaaa...¿por que me hace esto?!-lloraba mientras se abrazaba a Goenji quien solo lo consolaba.

-...porque yo no tengo la culpa de que usted repruebe 5 materias...señor Endo-hablo calmadamente.

-pero director, Endo es el capitan no lo puede suspender del equipo-hablo Tsunami siendo apoyados por todos.

-Bien...puedo ponerle un trabajo especial, y si lo cumple...podra seguir jugando sin ningun problema-dijo mientras ponia su mano en su menton. A Endo se le ilumino el rostro y se dirigio al director.

-¿que tengo que hacer? ¡HARE LO QUE SEA NESESARIO!-grito con energia, el director sonrio mostrando sus dientes y fijo su mirada ojiza en los miembros del Raimon.

-no solo usted, si los de su equipo no participan...me vere obligado a serrar el equipo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron todos. Asiendo que la sonrisa del director se ensanche aun mas.

-lo que escucharon, ¿y bien, aseptan?-les pregunto, algunos estaban en duda, otros sudando rotundamente.

-...bien, si lo haremos-sentencio Endo siendo seguido por Kido y los demas.

-ok, esta desidido, los quiero a todos en el campo a las...19:30 cuando el sol se ponga..-dijo seriamente.

-¿por que a esa hora?-pregunto Gazell serio como siempre.

-...porque las personas que tendran que cuidar no les gusta mucho la luz, siempre salen a la puesta del sol.-dijo rascandoce la cabeza nerviosamente-bien, ...para aprobar las materias, el trabajo especial...es tener que cuidar por todo el mes de Octubre a las alumnas mas terribles de primer grado de la primaria Miyuni. en Trancilvania.

-¡¿queeeeeeee?!-gritaron.

-¡ME NIEGO A TENER QUE CUIDAR MOCOSAS DE PRIMERO!-grito Fudo cruzado de brasos.

-y yo tambien-dijo Burn- no tengo pasiencia para eso.

-si no haceptan...suspendere el equipo de soccer-finalizo-si esa es su decicion...

-¡ESPERE!-grito Endo- yo lo hare, me propongo a cuidar de una niña todo el mes de Octubre.-finalizo-ademas...¿que tan malo podria ser? solo es una niña de unos...6 años.-dijo sonriendo, pero no notaron la pequeña sonrisa del director.

-si elcapitan acepta yo tambien-dijo Fubuki-ademas, me gustan los niños-sonrio.

-bien, Yuka iba a esa escuela, tal ves conosca a alguien de ese lugar-contesto Goenji.

-bien, bien, pero dejenme desirles...que estas niñas son...un tanto "_especiales"_, bien los veo a las 19:00 no falten.-finalizo.

Los chicos se retiraron, sin saver lo que realmente les tiene preparado el nuevo director de Raimon.

_**Ficha de inscripcion:**_

_**nombre:**_

_**edad-(d años):**_

_**apariencia:**_

_**personalidad:**_

_**hija de...(el monstruo que quieran menos el doctor Jeckin y el señor Jaill, una o dos hijas de un solo monstruo. en caso de gemelas):**_

_**familia:**_

_**le gusta:**_

_**no le gusta: **_

_**mañas:**_

_**costumbres:**_

_**comida favorita:**_

_**pareja (menos Fubuki y Goenji y Burn):**_

_**historia:**_

_**avilidad:**_

_**apariencia de monstruo:**_

_**ropa normal:**_

_**nacionalidad:**_

_**extra:**_

Les dare un ejemplo ma o menos, ¿si?

_**nombre:**_ Satomi Jelckin

_**edad-(d años): **_6 años

_**apariencia: **_No tan delgada, de apariencia delicada y angelical, cabello largo y negro ondulado al final, siempre lo ata en una coleta alta con un moño color blanco, su piel es blanca comola porcelana, sus ojos son negros y tiene un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, tiene colmillos de nacimiento y sus orejas casi puntiagudas.

_**personalidad:**_ Parece un angel de vista, pero en realidad es un demonio, es celosa, orgullosa, tierna, desidida, posesiba, directa,-ya aven que los niños dicen la verdad- y muy bromista. Es muy inteligente.

_**hija de...(el monstruo que quieran menos el doctor Jeckin y el señor Jaill):**_ el doctorJeckin y el señor Jaill

_**familia:**_ a demas del padre-el antes mencionado- su madre se llama Haiden, una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos amable. Su hermano mayor es Jackson,-el de Monster High que cambia de personalidad a la de Houl- tambien hijo de Jeckin y Jaill.

_**le gusta:**_ las bromas, la peleas y comer. Le gusta leer y escribir.

_**no le gusta: **_los altaneros y los presumidos.

_**mañas:**_** siempre salir con un pedazo de carne para comer en el camino.**

_**costumbres:**_ morderse el pulgar cuando piensa, cuando alguien le intereza lo marca como de su propiedad. acostumbra siempre a tomar de la mano cuando camina por la calle.

_**comida favorita:**_ come de todo.

_**pareja (menos Fubuki y Goenji):**_ Cuando es Satomi-Fubuki-cuando es Soumi-Goenji.

_**historia:**_ Hija del dr, jeckin y el sñr. Jaill, entro a la primaria dirigida por el mismo conde Dracula, ya que al estar en Trancilvania le es mas facil. Se iso amigas muy rapido, y siempre causa problemas junto a su pandilla, cuando conose a Fubuki ya que este estropeo su mas brillante broma, lo marco como su propiedad dandole un beso que para ella es solo una marca. Pero cuando vio a Goenji...Soumi salio por su cuenta marcandolo con una mordida en el cuello. Pero tiene una rival por el corazon del goleador de fuego al igual que atomi con Fubuki. Las gemelas Trains, hijas del famoso asesino de "Masacre en Texas".

_**avilidad:**_ Una gran agilidad, super inteligencia, gran aprendisaje, tiene algo de fuerza, y una gran memoria para las cosas.

_**apariencia de monstruo:**_ Cuando se transforma su otra peronalidad se hace llamar Soumi, Su cabello cambia de negro a gris, sus ojos se buelven rojos y su piel se oscurece un poco, sus colmillos cresen pero no tanto y tiene garras. Cambia cuando sus sentimientos son un caos, y tiene un remolino de ellos en su interior, o cuando esta confundida o triste. Tambien al ser joven, puede controlar un poco su procedimiento pero al igual que su hermano al ecuchar sierta musica se transforma. Su personalidad es altanera, orgullosa, sus bromas son peores y siempre se la pasa peleando o discutiendo, es muy negadora y positiva, casi machona. Mas terrible y alocada que Satomi.

_**ropa normal:**_ La de hombre, casi siempre la confunden.

_**nacionalidad:**_ Inglaterra y Japon-actualmente en Japon-

_**extra:**_ Siempre usa una gorra roja, y nunca se despega de una campera negra color negra.

Por favor, les pido, como soy nueva y no se manejar muy bien esto, que copien y peguen la ficha en comentarios y la llenen para poder verlo directamente apenas entre, porque sino se me hace un alboroto onegai.

Espero sus respuestas.


End file.
